Twas the Night
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: A sweet little Christmas poem Better than it sounds


Twas the Night

KisshuXIchigo4Eva: Hiya this is my Christmas story featuring Tokyo Mew Mew, the main characters being Kisshu, Ichigo, Pudding and Taruto, Mainly a Kisshu fic (if you hate rhymes there are lot in this) so if you don't like don't read!

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the ship you heard nothing but

"Kish, Kish, Kish"

Pai yelled with a sigh

The reason for Pai yelling, well this is why

Kish lay mumbling about his Konecko-chan

"Ichigo, Ichigo why are you in love with that stupid man!?"

He humped with a sob

To Pai, his friend was a nut-job!

Meanwhile with a girl sitting comfortably at home

She smiles dreamily as she picks up the phone

It turns out her boyfriend isn't coming home

"Ichigo its over im sad to say, I've got another girl anyways!"

He said over the line

To Ichigo it was the end of time

So the boy hung up the phone like it was nothing at all

Ichigo lay on her bed feeling completely alone

In the park it was a snowy white

A young alien boy was jumping with fright

"What are these white things how do they fall?"

It was obvious he didn't know much at all

He saw these children making odd balls

Running and slipping and laughing as they fall

"These children are dumb its too cold and damp, I wouldn't wish this on even a tramp!"

And so the boy teleported feeling slightly small

But not before a young child hut him with a snowball

"Whats the matter with you? Are you so thick, go on beat it! can't you see I hate kids!"

He yelled at the child

She paid him no heed and gave a warm smile

"Taru-Taru don't be such a grouch!"

The young girl said with a bounce

Now the alien found himself on the cold, damp ground

"Geeze Pudding why am I bound?"

He said as his arms and legs were pinned to the ground

"Im cold Taruto…I need some warmth…….."

The young girl said with a chill

As much as he hated her, he loved the girl he composed himself into a hug

The two teleported to somewhere snug

Meanwhile with Kish who was still in a huff

Pai decided for once not to be tough!

"Ok Kish listen to me, if I get you a gift will you please leave?"

He begged hoping for a yes

"Sure Pai, alright I guess"

With that the eldest alien got up with such speed

Kish thought

'was there a need?'

So the eldest alien began his search

"If I get Kish this thing so crappy I just hope he better be happy!"

He moaned as he flew, just then he knew what to do

"I cant believe I never thought of that!"

He said with a evil sneer

"Il get him that cat, it wont be that dear!"

So he flew away up in the sky

To be honest I don't know why

But there in her bed he spotted the girl

"Kish better be happy, when I deliver this girl!"

And with that he teleported in

He snatched the girl

Before she could win

With Pudding and Taruto who were all nice and warm

"You Pudding through all this scorn, my heart grew 3 sizes, because of your warmth"

He said with a tear

"Taru-Taru id rather die than not have you here.."

She said with a kiss

And with that a beat his heart missed

He leaned forward and deepened the kiss

"Merry Christmas Taruto! What was your wish?"

She breathed with a breath

"To be with you and never be missed"

He said as he laid on her head

"That was just the same as my wish"

She said as she fell asleep

For once Taruto never weeped

As for Kish who was still on the ship heard the sound of screaming and things being ripped

"Pai, Pai? What have you wrecked?"

He looked out and his heart almost leapt

There with a ribbon sitting under the tree

Was his Konecko, not the happiest bee

"There Kish will now just leave?"

The alien complained

"Not right now its Christmas eve!"

The alien moaned as he picked up his gift

"If you try and kiss me…Il slash you Kish!"

Ichigo moaned with a whine

"Do it all you want after all you are mines!"

He said as he laughed

"Hi guys its almost time to go"

The young alien announced

"But not before my last wish"

Said a suddenly emotion al Kish

"Ichigo, I know you would let this go….but will you kiss me…under a mistletoe?"

He said as a mistletoe drifted down

It melted away Ichigo's frown

"Oh Kish, it would be such a miss"

And with that he got his kiss

And now…

Both of them…

Were in true bliss………

Well boys and girls

Here was the tale

Christmas isn't about presents or the gifts we share

It's the sharing of love with the people that care

Goodnight to all

And to all a Goodnight!


End file.
